Afraid Of The Dark
by UnicornScissors
Summary: Beca Mitchell is not afraid of the dark, period. Or is she?


It was dark.  
There was no power in the house and it was completely dark, except when a lightning struck down somewhere around the house.  
There was no one home but a frightened brunette. Of course, like any other mysterious DJ-chick with "ear monstrosities", she would never admit how scared she was.

Suddenly, just as she was on her way up the stairs from her room in the basement, her phone went off. She almost fell down the stairs when the familiar, but rather creepy, intro to DNA by the girl band Little Mix filled her ears. When she had calmed herself down enough, she looked down at her phone and saw that the number was blocked. She slid a trembling fingertip across the enlightened screen and answered with a shaky "Yes?".  
Her heart began to pound harder in her chest as she couldn't hear anything from the other end of the phone call. She decided to just let it go and pressed the big, red button before she lowered her hand and kept walking up the stairs.

When she finally got to the kitchen where you, if you'd watched a horror movie, know that you shouldn't be in a moment like that, she started to whistle a little. She soon decided that whistling was lame, though, and stopped, but she just couldn't help herself as she started humming instead.  
She didn't hum a particular melody or song, just something soothing enough to make it through the stormy night.  
She fetched a knife and a bag of potato chips from the kitchen, come on, she couldn't die hungry, and stepped back to the staircase and took some careful steps down to the basement again.

When she got to her room, still shaky but at least without a scratch on her pale skin, she put on some music on her phone, just to calm down.

After a couple of songs had ended, she could swear she could've heard footsteps coming from the staircase right outside her room, but she were the only one in the house so she decided to just shake it off and continued to listen to her mixes.  
In about two minutes, her mind drifted away from reality and she felt her eyelids get heavier for every breath she took. Half a minute later, she dozed off into her own little world.

She hadn't even slept for five minutes before the door to her room swung open, which left her screaming until she recognized the bright blue, piercing eyes staring back at her.  
"Chloe, what were you thinking when you decided to sneak up on me like that?!" she yelled out right after she stopped screaming, but changed her mind when she saw the sadness that suddenly crept to the redheads face. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just got really… surprised."

The smile that earlier was plastered on the redheads face came back, but this time it wasn't as kind as before. "It's okay, Beca. I know I scared you, you have nothing to be ashamed of," she said as she sat down on the bed beside the brunette and her smile came back to its kind state again. "What were you listening to, by the way? It sounded really amazing."

The brunette blushed and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before answering the question "Umm… it's one of my mixes, a mash up between One Directions I Want and the Glee Cast cover of Lucky by Jason Mraz. I'm sorry that you walked in while I was listening to the lamest mix I've done, ever."

"No, don't apologize! It was awesome. Do you have something else you want me to hear?" already big, blue eyes turned into even bigger, pleading puppy eyes as the redhead tried her best to get to hear some more of the brunettes work. "I brung cupcakes!" she added and raised the box in the air with a grin on her face.

"Your eyes are irresistible. You know that, right?" the brunette asked and picked up her phone to scroll through the playlist she was currently listening to. She put on a well-known mash up between Just The Way You Are and Just A Dream as she kept speaking. "Anyway, you didn't tell me why you were here?"

"Well, the power in my house stopped working so I figured that the same would've happened here and, knowing how afraid of the dark you are, decided to come here and comfort you," the redhead answered with a soft voice as both girls cheeks began to turn red.

"I am not afraid of the dark! I just… I just don't like to be alone in the dark," the brunette defended herself. "Thanks, though, for thinking of me and actually coming here. That means a lot to me," she added and was suddenly attacked by the other girls arms around her tiny body.

"_I_ should be the one thanking _you_, for existing and coming into my life. You changed my life forever, and not in a bad way," the redhead simply told the smaller girl and didn't let go of her for the entire night, which would normally leave the tiny girl disgusted, but she could never say no to one miss Chloe Beale.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** **I guess you may decide how old they are, and if they're friends or something more than friends, I'm not sure really.  
****I know I were supposed to write a multi-chapter Jori fic, but this was all that came to my head.. sorry for that... ;)**

**Thanks for reading, though. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it :)**


End file.
